itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodrik Glover
Rodrik Glover is the eldest son and child of Master Robett II Glover and Sansa Umber. He is the Master of Deepwood Motte and head of House Glover. Appearance Rodrik has dark brown hair that is medium length, and the beginnings of a rough beard. He is lean and muscular from training in the yard. He has wooden brown colored eyes. History Rodrik was born to Master Robett II Glover and his wife, Lady Sansa Umber in 359 AC, and was their first child and son. As a child, Rodrik was a studious and caring sort of boy, always willing to help family or friends, and he loved to learn about new things, usually whatever the maester was teaching. He also enjoyed sitting in court with his father, and seeing how to hold court. When he was 5 years old, The War of the Seven Banners broke out. His father raised his banners and rode off on the order of Lord Paramount Cregan Stark. When he reached the age of 10 he was sent to Winterfell to be a fosterling under House Stark of Winterfell, to learn of how to rule, to strengthen relations with the Starks, and to learn to be as just and steadfast as House Stark. In his first few months in Winterfell, he met another boy by the name of Rickard Stark, the fourth son of Lord Paramount Cregan Stark, and the two became quick friends. Months went by as he learned of how to rule, how to talk and act in court, how to properly administer the lands of his family's land, and the matters of logistics. Several years go by as he continues to be taught in Winterfell, when tragedy strikes in Deepwood Motte, Master Robett II Glover took ill with a wasting illness. Shortly after, he passed away from the illness, making Rodrik the new Master of Deepwood Motte. Saying goodbye to his friends in Winterfell, he set off for home to take his place as the Master of Deepwood Motte. When he returned to his family's seat, his first order of business was to oversee the burial of his father. His vassals, several dozen minor noble families, and several other northern lords attended the funeral. Afterwards, he received the oaths of fealty from his vassals, and started to bring the lands of Deepwood to order. After two years of ruling, Master Rodrik is introduced to falconry by a courtier, and he immediately takes to it. He would later buy a trained falcon from a Reach trader who made his way North in search of new ventures. He named it Scitter, and it is his his personal hunting falcon. In recent times, Master Rodrik Glover journeyed to Oldtown for the tourney, arranged several betrothals, supported Rickard Stark in a council, talked with several people, and a few other things. Timeline 359 AC: Rodrik is born. 364 AC: Rodrik begins his schooling and training. 374 AC: Sent to Winterfell to be a ward of the Starks. 377 AC: Master Robett II Glover dies, making Rodrik the Master of Deepwood Motte. 379 AC: Rodrik takes up falconry. 379 AC: Rodrik buys a trained falcon named Scitter. 380 AC: Rodrik and his siblings are invited to Oldtown for a tourney. 380 AC: Works out several betrothals, supports Rickard in the Northern Council, goes on a hunt and gets bitten by a wolf. Recent Events Rodrik and his siblings ride for White Harbor to procure a ship to Oldtown/ Rodrik and his siblings arrive in Oldtown after being brought along by Lord Sindri Flint. Rodrik is betrothed to Berena Stark, Jory is betrothed to Alys Ryswell, and Alys is betrothed to Gilbar Karstark. A council is held in Winterfell and Rodrik supports Rickard Stark. Lord Reed marries Lord Cerwyn's sister in place of Sasha Glover, insulting the Glovers and the Ryswells with the breakage of two marriage pacts. Rodrik talks with Brandon Stark. Rodrik talks with his cousin Cregard Ryswell, before retiring to Lord Jon Flint's room for some mead. A marriage offer sent by Rodrik flies to Lord Mormont. Rodrik is tended to by his betrothed, Berena Stark. Rodrik speaks out against the need to go against their liege lord's orders. Rodrik Glover and Berena Stark sit and talk in Rodrik's room. Rodrik Glover and Berena Stark talk about the trial. Rodrik and Berena talk about Rickard and the lords that wish to displace him. Rodrik, Berena, and possibly Arta Stark and Lyarra Manderly are ready to leave for the Forrester wedding in White Harbor. Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=lokzfm9mzg&f=652992667320045057[[Category:Northerner]] Category:House Glover